<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream A Little Dream Of Me by DentDeLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080614">Dream A Little Dream Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentDeLion/pseuds/DentDeLion'>DentDeLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombies Run!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can fit into canon almost anywhere but I'm only at the middle of season 5, Emergency ASMRtist Sam Yao, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Nightmares, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentDeLion/pseuds/DentDeLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I tired? Because you've been running through your dreams all night!... Wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Runner Five/Sam Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream A Little Dream Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Longtime fanfic reader, sometime fanfic writer, very first time fanfic finisher and poster. Oh god. Be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snrrrgh... Wha? Wozssat... Wha's happninn... Are we under attack? What's wrong? Five, what's... </p><p>... Five? </p><p>FIVE! What's the matter, Five? Are you okay? Why are... </p><p>Oh. Oh you're... you're not awake, are you.</p><p>Another nightmare? Course it is. Understandable. Are you running from something again? Aw, Five. I wish I could wake you up when you get like this...</p><p>Okay, Five. Okay. I've got you. I've got you. Hang on. Let me just... Lie back down, and get in close, here, so you can hear me properly. That's nice, isn't it? Right in your ear, just like when I'm talking in your headset. Right. Okay. Ahem.</p><p>...</p><p>... Runner Five. Runner Five, can you hear me? Come in. Come in, Runner Five!</p><p>There you are. I'm... I... Lost your radio signal for a while? Sorry about that, Five. But I'm back now, and I've got you on my cams. I see you, Five. I can see you on my monitors, nice and clear, and I see a way out for you, and I'm going to get you out of this.</p><p>There's a path. Up ahead of you, can you see it? Doesn't matter. I can see it. It's just ahead of you and to your left, and it will lead you to a clear route that's zombie free. You're coming up on it now, Five. Turn left, now.</p><p>That's it. Now, The um... the... Bad thing? That's chasing you, it's following right behind you, but you can get away from it. I've seen you running, and I know what the bad thing doesn't. I know what you're capable of. You're nowhere near your top speed, are you? Not hardly. Not my Five. I know you're scared. I know you're tired. But I know my runners, and you can do this, Five. Just put on one little burst of extra speed, and you can pull ahead. Do it for me, Five. Run.</p><p>There, that's better, isn't it? Don't turn around. Don't look back. I'm watching your back for you and do you know what I see? The bad thing is falling behind. The gap is widening. You've got some breathing room. Breathe. Breathe for me. That's it. Thaaat's it.</p><p>There's another turn. Up ahead of you. To the right this time. It's clear and safe and coming up soon. You're almost there. You're right on top of it. Turn right, now.</p><p>You're on a clear, firm path. Lots of room, and lots of grip for your trainers. Nothing to trip over. It feels good under your feet, doesn't it? I can tell. You're moving beautifully. You're always such a beautiful sight when you run. The bad thing is falling farther and farther behind, Five. All the bad things are falling away behind you.</p><p>And it's all going to stay behind, because you know what? I've sent more runners to your location to help you. I've got... Jody, and... and Owen, on their way to intercept. They've got noisemakers, and guns, and... and phasers and things. And sonic screwdrivers! Why not? And they're gonna lead the bad thing well away from you. Janine has an ambush set up for it in the woods, with grenades and bazookas and... thermal detonators! And there's a big old cliff for Owen and Jody to lead whatever's left of the bad thing into and McShell Maneuver it straight off. You know I do love a McShell.</p><p>They've got you. We've got you, Five. We've always got you. You aren't alone.</p><p>You're safe now. The bad thing is gone.</p><p>It's a beautiful day. Bright and sunny, with a nice cool breeze. You're on a road, and it's straight and clear and safe. Nothing nasty in sight. I've checked all my cams. No zombies or soldiers or mad scientists or anything bigger than a field mouse. Just the road, and my voice, both leading you home.</p><p>Come home, Five. That's it. You're breathing easier, aren't you? And you've stopped that awful shaking. Thank god. You can slow down and walk now, if you need to. Take a rest. Or run faster, if you like, so you get home to me all the sooner. Whichever you like. Either way, I'll be right there waiting to greet you when you wake u- uh, that is, when they raise the gates.</p><p>I'll always... <em>*yawn*</em>.... bring you... home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>